The Accident
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Haruhi goes out shopping and gets murdered by a mysterious man. When the Host Club find out they aren't happy. So they go on a little hunt, unaware of who is tagging along with them. Why did the man kill Haruhi? Why did he act like he knew her from somewhere? All the wonders of the mysterious man will be answered in The Accident!
1. Prolouge

The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it s characters. I only own this plot and the killer, who will be more important later on.

Prolouge

* * *

Haruhi went out around five or six to go get her groceries that she would need for dinner. She hummed a happy tune as she walked around in the wonderful weather. She entered the grocery store and smiled to the clerk at the counter.

She went and got some soba noodles. She put them in her basket. She got some various spices, flavor packets, and some other types of sauces. She finished down that aisle and continued on her merry little way.

"I need some tea bags, coffee, and some milk. Oh and some salmon for Friday night's dinner…" Haruhi mumbled to herself, deep in concentration.

What she didn't notice was that there was a man around the age of late twenties early thirties, standing outside the store watching her. He had sharp, piercing grey blue eyes, that followed her every move.

She paid for items and left, she moved down the empty streets, noticing that it had gotten much darker out since she left. She was humming yet again, so the sound of footsteps went unknown to the girl.

Since the man knew she had not noticed him, he picked up the pace and was now right behind her. His hands were aching to grab her. He watched her body as it moved, swaying slightly as she walked.

Haruhi was just going to turn the corner and enter her street, when suddenly she was grabbed from behind and pulled away and down an alley way. Her groceries dropped and forgotten on the sidewalk.

"Mhmm! Hm!" she screamed, being muffled by the giant hand covering her mouth.

"Sh, Sh, there there little Haruhi. I'm going to take real good care of you." The man purred into her ear, petting her head in a caressing way.

Haruhi kicked and tried to dig her heels into the ground. The man soon picked her up and started to carry her the rest of the way. He soon dropped her none too softly onto the ground before falling down next to her.

He pulled her into his lap and brought out a shiny, new silver knife. He held it in front of her. She shivered and went wide eyed at the weapon being shown to her.

"Wh-what are you going to do with me?" she asked in a whisper.

For some reason she didn't know she recognized the man from somewhere but not enough to pin point who he was.

"Oh just carve you a little bit here and there. Maybe cut a few unneeded things out." The man drawled out, tracing her back with the tip of the knife.

Haruhi gulped and didn't dare move.

The man pressed the knife harder into her back, making her bite her tongue. He drew the knife upwards and a small incision was made. He admired the line a little bit, before sticking the knife back into the wound and drawing it down, making an identical line as to the top. He looked at the huge line before he put the knife back into the cut.

The knife was turned sideways, cutting the skin in order to move. Haruhi yelped, almost screeched. The man raised an eyebrow, amused. He drug the knife to the left, then back and made his way to the right. He then retraced the entire X shape that he had made into her back. There was blood oozing out and making its way to the ground.

He grabbed her arm and turned it do that he was looking at her palm. He located the most noticeable vein, and drew a cut right over and into it. The blood poured out, a nice crimson red. The man smiled sadistically at all the blood, pooling around him.

He turned Haruhi towards him and started to trace the knife on her cheek, but made no waste in time. He sliced her cheek all the way past the corner of her eye and to the center of her forehead.

He carved a heart into her thigh, and then did the same to the other. He cut so many lines into her legs, the whole length of her leg. Haruhi was weak and loosing consciousness from lack of blood.

"See, love. I told you I'd take good care of you. But now its lights out." The man whispered in a somehow seductive voice.

He then stabbed her repetitively in the stomach/chest. He drew lines and shapes and even made a few deep holes into her stomach. He stood and laid Haruhi onto the concrete. He kneeled down and cut her heart directly out of her body.

Haruhi then laid there, a lifeless body. The man opened her hand and placed the heart there. HE stood and admired the scene before he fled.

-The Next Day-

Cops had been sent out in search for Haruhi, getting a phone call early in the morning with someone saying something about a stabbing. They searched and found the bag of groceries. It eventually led them to the sad sight of Haruhi Fujioka, lying there, heart in hand and blood dried up in a massive amount on the ground.

The police searched her and found a cell phone. They looked through her contacts and found one that stood out the most: Kyoya Ohtori. They called it and listened to the ringing, looking at the student id they had found.

"Hello Kyoya Ohtori."

"Yes who is this?"

"Downtown Tokyo Police. Are you at all acquainted with the girl named Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Yes, yes I am. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Well, sir, she was murdered last night. We are at the crime scene right now."

Kyoya jumped out of his seat and threw his coat on, already out the door.

"Where are you?"

"We are in an alley way only a few feet from the west entrance to young Fujioka-san's street."

"Okay. I'm on my way." He then hung up.

He got there along with the other hosts. They all entered the alley, thinking they were prepared for just a little stabbing or gun shot. But they were sickened, saddened, and horrified at what they saw.

"H-Haru-chan?" Honey says timidly, "No! That can't be Haru-chan! No! I refuse to believe it!"

"Mitsukuni, calm down." Mori says, his eyes not leaving the destroyed body of his young friend.

"No... No... NO! Kaoru! Why is this happening! Right when our lives started to be going in the right direction..." Hikaru murmured, and then turned to Kyoya and the police, "I want you to find the bastard that did this! I want him found I want him to be killed in the most evil way! Or I'll do it myself! To hell with prison!"

"Hikaru... Just calm down please. I get that you're upset, I'm upset too. But please don't start saying things like that." Kaoru mumbled, grabbing his twins shoulder.

"Kaoru, don't you want the guy who killed her found and murdered too?"

Kaoru nodded, "But I'm not going to go after him if they don't find him. Hikaru, if we went after him... We'd both end up like Haruhi. We aren't good at fighting..."

Hikaru went to walk away when Kaoru stopped him.

"Don't you dare go and ask Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai to, Hikaru. That would be selfish."

Hikaru hung his head and sat down, tears leaking out of his eyes in mass amounts. Kaoru sat down and cried with him.

Tamaki stood off to the side watching the scene. He had tears streaming down his perfect face and he was trembling horribly. He couldn't believe someone would just take a girl off of the street and just murder her viciously. He shook his head and his hands were balled into fists. 'I'm sorry Haruhi... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this monster.'

-End-

* * *

Yeah depression story, prologue. Yeah…there's thunder and lightning over here so I'm kinda writing depressing things. Well review please! I wanna know how it was. See ya next time!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	2. Chapter 1

The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it s characters. I only own this plot and the killer, who will be more important later on.

Chapter One

* * *

The hosts all sat in the Hitachiin Mansion. It's been a couple of days since the murder. Ranka has been crying and sobbing, the Hosts have been visiting him.

-A Day A Go, Fujioka Residence-

The hosts all knocked on the door, it was slowly opened by Ranka who was in regular clothes. He allowed them access and the hosts all sat down.

"Hello boys. I hope you know that you don't all need to keep coming over here to check up on old me. I'll be fine." Ranka said, smiling sadly at them.

"Ranka-san, please, allow us to come here. We have comfort here. If you don't mind us saying this, we feel more at home than anywhere else." Tamaki said, smiling kindly to the okama.

Ranka smiled lightly and patted Tamaki on the back, a little bit harder than what was needed, "Thank you, Tamaki. It makes me feel good to hear that. You boys are always welcome here. It's all so lonely here now with Haruhi joining Kotoko, and I haven't seen or heard from Ryoko in so long... It's kinda nice to have you six around every know and then."

"Ryoko?" Kyoya questioned, lookig at Ranka confused, "Who's Ryoko?"

"Uh... Oops. Haha silly me. You weren't supposed to know about her..."

"Ranka-san, please tell us?" Honey asked, looking at him with the puppy dog face.

"Aw, okay. But only because your too cute. Well Ryoko is Haruhi's younger sister. She moved out a couple of years before Haruhi started going to Ouran. She never did say where she was going or why she was moving. Haruhi missed her a lot after she left. Those two could be twins, fraternal twins that is. But they most definitely loved each other than most did... It was so sweet."  
Ranka explained.

"Do you have any pictures of her?" Kyoya asked.

"Ah yes. She mailed me and Haruhi one a few weeks ago..." Ranka stood up, "Let me go find it, you boys can make yourself at home.

"I never knew Haruhi had a sister." Hikaru said, looking down at his hands.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Kaoru asked, "Did you know Kyoya-sempai?"

"No I did noy. I don't know why Haruhi didn't say anything either. She lead us all to believing she was an only child. She did a very exeptional job at it as well."

"Maybe Haru-chan didn't want us to know. Haru-chan probably had her reasons, and I'm sure they were good reasons.

"Here's the picture!" Ranka announced, waltzing into the room and handing it to Kyoya.

It had a girl with shoulder length black/brown hair and big green eyes. She was smiling happily and what appeared to be a school behind her.

"This is Ryoko?"

"Yep. Isnt she just precious looking?"

"Aw! She's so cute!" Honey exclaimed, looking at the picture with Mori.

Honey passed it to the twins who looked at it, "She is quite pretty, she would make an amazing model."

When Tamaki was done looking at it he looked at Ranka seriously, "Now Ranka-san the reason we came here today was to inform you that the entire Host Club and their families are going to be searching for the man who killed Haruhi. Kyoya's police force will also be looking, and while all of them are doing that, we will also look for Ryoko. That is if you want to see her again?"

"Of course I do," Ranka smiled at all of them, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

"No problem Ranka-san. You have always been nice to us, maybe not Tono, and we feel we owe it to you." the twins say.

"Well we better get going." Kyoya stands up.

Everyone rises as well. They all bid Ranka a good day and start to leave, Mori stays and rests a hand on Ranka's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We will find the man responsible for killing her."

Ranka smiles, "I know you will, Mori."

Mori nods in his good bye and leaves.

-Now-

"Kyo-chan, any luck at finding anything?" Honey asks, looking up from Usa-chan.

"Not yet, but I am working as hard as I can."

The twins look over curiously, "On what? Finding Ryoko or the killer?"

"Both."

-End-

* * *

Sorry it's short. But had to get a start in here! Ooh, Ryoko huh? Interesting...

Review please!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	3. IMPORTANT!

THIS IS IMPORTANT!

I'm very sorry but as of now none of my stories will be updated for who knows how long... I hate saying it and as I write this I am in tears.

I have lost my laptop and most likely everything on it. Which is everything I have ever written. I am hoping that it will be able to be saved but my mom is very sure that it won't be able too. And she is a huge computer genius.

So I apologize and when or if I get it back it will take me a very long time to get it all back in order...

Sincerely,

HItaAndUtaPri aka Hita


	4. SO SORRY!

Hello~ I'm sorry for not updating lately... But I HAVE NO IDEAS FOR WHAT TO DOOOOO! So please help me out! PM or put your ideas in a review! I would really much appreciate it. Sorry and thank you in advance.

-HitaAndUtaPri


End file.
